Google
by OasisSerenity
Summary: Rock Lee finds out about a website called "Google" and shows it to Neji and Tenten. What happens when they start to search up things? NejiTen


**Summary:** Rock Lee finds out about a website called "Google" and shows it to Neji and Tenten. What happens when they start to search up things?

**Parings:** Neji and Tenten.

**Author's Note:** The setting is still like how the manga/anime is, but more modern. I decided to write this one shot to put my New Year's resolution in action.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Google, or Dell.

"Good afternoon my youthful teammates! Guess what I youthfully discovered yesterday?" said a 16 year old boy with a bowl cut hair wearing green spandex, orange leg warmers, and a green flak jacket.

"What is it Lee?" inquired Konaha's weapon mistress Tenten.

"Yesterday, while I was having a youthful video chat with our youthful sensei, he told me to search up other training methods. Yet, I did not know how to search up other training methods. But our most extraordinary sensei said to use the website Google," Lee told Neji and Tenten.

"Lee, what you are talking about is nonsense. Searching up other training methods will not help you become a successful ninja," commented the Hyuga prodigy.

"My youthful rival, you have certainly not used this youthful website. Yet you are already using such harsh words against it," replied Lee.

"Well then why don't you get your laptop Lee and we can see for ourselves what this website is like," Tenten requested.

"This is a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Lee running off to get his laptop.

Shortly, Lee came back with his green Dell laptop. He turned it on, put his password in, and went to Google. The page appeared to have a white background with the word Google written in blue, red, yellow, and green.

"Yosh! This is the youthful website I told you two about," stated Lee then typing in taijutsu training in the search engine before pressing enter.

"What just happened?" asked Tenten seeing that the page changed showing the results.

"I typed in taijutsu training in the search engine and pressed enter. This is what comes up as a result. It shows videos that I can watch an other links that relate to taijutsu training," Lee explained.

"I still do not see how this is beneficial and will allow one to become a better shinobi," Neji said.

"Ah Neji, you can see what is most searched by others if you type in one thing; the endless results you need; and what others have to say or do about something. If I type Byakugan, some of the search suggestions is the blind spot. Now one is able to see, learn, and understand about the Byakugan's weakness. Do you now understand why this is so important my youthful rival?" clarified Lee seeing Neji take a sudden interest.

"People are able to that?" asked Tenten.

"I am afraid so our delicate flower," answered Lee.

"Lee, do not call Tenten that. You know she does not like it," warned Neji.

"But if the Byakugan's blind spot is one of the many things being searched, then I wonder what other youthful things are also being searched," Lee said changing the subject.

"Oh! Let's see what is the most searched about Neji. Surely he would be a common search since he has many fangirls," suggested Tenten.

"Yosh! Another excellent idea Tenten!" Lee said then typing in Neji is.

"Look at that Neji! The most searched up of you is Neji is hot! **(1)**" exclaimed Tenten.

"Hn," replied Neji irritated that people were looking up these things about him.

"Aw don't worry Neji, it's probably just your fangirls that did this," said Tenten then turning to Lee,

"Let's see what the most searched is of you Lee."

Neji decided to take a look at what people searched about Lee. Lee typed in Rock Lee is then waited to see what the first suggestion was.

Neji quirked an eyebrow then said, "Rock Lee is awesome."

"Yosh! People see me as awesome! That is the most youthful thing someone has said about me other than our youthful sensei!" said Lee who started cry cats and dogs.

"Lee stop crying and let's see what the most searched is about me," Tenten told Lee.

Lee immediately stopped crying then proceeded and typed Tenten is waiting for the suggested searches. Neji was the first to see the suggestions and shut the laptop right away.

"May ask why you did that my youthful rival?" questioned Lee.

"It is none of your concern to see what the most searched thing about Tenten is. She did not give us he permission to do this like how you did not ask me. So as her teammates, we are to respect her," replied Neji.

"But Neji! I did give you permission to do this. So why are we not able to see?" Tenten whined.

"I will only allow Lee to take a look, and then upon that, he will decide if you are able to see it," compromised Neji.

Lee took a look and his jaw dropped to the ground. He closed his laptop and put it behind himself trying to keep the distance away as possible.

"So? Can I see?" asked Tenten.

"I am sorry Tenten, but like Neji said, you did not give us permission to do this," Lee saying the same pathetic excuse.

"Lee, don't make me use my Twin Raising Dragons on you," Tenten warned in a cold voice.

It was a decision between life or death so Lee gave the laptop hoping he made the right choice.

Neji and Lee watch Tenten's eyes start to tear up then whispered almost unable to hear, "Tenten is...useless." She shoved the laptop into Lee's arms and ran off to some place. None of the boys could not bear to go chase her after what just happened.

Tenten just kept on running. She didn't care if anyone saw her like this. She had to get away and be alone- her bedroom.

DING DONG

KNOCK KNOCK

BANG BANG

"Tenten! Are you home right now? If you are, please open this door immediately!" Lee shouted in front of Tenten's house.

"Lee, she probably isn't home right now," said Neji.

"You are most absolutely right my youthful rival! I shall go and find our teammate. If I cannot find her, I will do 100 push ups. If I cannot accomplish that, I will do 200 kicks. If I cannot accomplish that, I will do 300 laps around Konaha!" exclaimed Lee then running off the find Tenten.

When Lee left, Neji activated his Byakugan and saw Tenten in her room crying into her pillow. He went to the the back of her house, hopped onto a tree, and tapped on her window. She saw Neji and went to open her window allowing him to come in.

"Neji? W-what are you doing?" asked Tenten.

"You are not useless," stated Neji.

"Did you see what most people search about me? I am useless," retorted Tenten.

"You are not useless," Neji said as if he didn't hear what she just said.

"Yes I am! All me life I wanted to become like Tsunade-sama and have people recognize me. I grew up doing everything on my own. You have your clan and Lee has Gai-sensei. While I had no one. I just wanted someone to appreciate and care for me. But to know people think of me as useless, I might as well give up. I won't make a difference in this world," Tenten argued as a few tears went down her cheek.

"Please do not cry," Neji said softly using his thumb to wipe away the tears. "You are not useless. You are the reason why Team Gai and other shinobis are successful on missions. You are the reason that my Kaiten is perfect. You are the reason why Lee's techniques are getting better. You are the reason why I'm still sane from Lee and Gai-sensei. You are the reason that melted the ice around my heart."

"N-neji..." Tenten whispered faintly as more tears came down.

"Please do not cry. Whenever you cry, it makes me feel that I did not do my best to protect you. I want to make you happy and not have you shed anymore tears. Please Tenten, do not cry. I love you. I do not know what I would do without you," said Neji wrapping his arms around her to let herself cry.

"Th-thank you Neji. I love you too," mumbled Tenten.

Tenten lifted her head up, snaked her arms around his neck, as her lips met Neji's to a sweet kiss.

"My youthful rival Neji, I see that found Tenten! Um...am I interrupting something?" asked Lee.

**Author's Note:**

**Well here's my fist one shot and my first fanfic of the new year. For those who do not know what my New Year's resolution is, it is to be the bigger person and be the one to make a change. So for each month of this year, I'm going to write a fanfiction promote it and allow others to follow it.**

**(1)- If you search Neji is, Neji is hot is like the second or third most searched.**

**Anyways, if you search Tenten is, Tenten is useless is the first suggestion. Even though she's a fictional character, we should change it. She is not useful, otherwise she would not be a character in **_**Naruto**_**. This is just a small comparison to what happens in the real world. If you see someone who doesn't feel like themselves, then be the bigger person and make them feel better. You never know you could be the reason that saves a person from becoming emo, depressed, anorexic, or lead to suicide. Be the bigger person and be the change.**

**Review. Thank you!**


End file.
